Love Beneath the Fireworks
by IRunWithZombies
Summary: Isabella and her sister Gabriella met Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth at the lodge at New Years. While Gabbi and Troy were makeing a friendship, Bella and Chad were falling in love behind the scenes. OneShot ChadOC


Isabella Montez sighed, rolling her eyes as her sister Gabriella pulled her through the crowd. The two girls and their mother came to this lodge in the mountains for the New Year holidays. Mostly it was for her mother to relax, since she just recently divcorced her husband. Isabella swept back her long, curly blonde hair. Gabriella smiled, her teeth shining. Isabella's bright blue eyes dimed in boredom.Suddenly Gabriella was wretched away.

"Gabbi!" Isabella yelped, being knocked backwards by the crowd.

She saw Gabriella pushed onto a stage with another boy. He was cute, with side-swepted blonde hair and big green eyes. He looked just as nervous as Gabriella, even more when microphones were shoved into their hands. With a push, someone slammed Isabella back into another person. The person, a guy, grabbed her around the elbows, holding her steady. She growled in annoyance. She turned a yelled something the the guy who pushed her. Isabella turned to apologisze to the other guy but stopped, her jaw falling open.

The guy was hot. He stood about a good 4 inches taller, with long coffee colored hair, golden eyes and creamy skin. His smile was bright as the lights around them. He was dressed in a red sweater and baggy cargo pants; much like her own white turtleneck and black pants. She smiled, very oblivious.

"Are you okay?" the person asked; her heart melted as he touched her shoulder and smiled.

"Uh...um...Y-yeah. I'm sorry about that." Isabella gasped out.

He laughed," It's okay. Accidents happen. I'm Chad."

"I...I'm, Isabella. Call me Bella." She turned too look at Gabriella, she was singing softly and smiling at the boy beside her, and whispered absentmindedly," I hope Gabbi's okay."

"That's your friend? The guy, Troy, he's my best friend too. What's her name?"

"Gabbi, Gabriella Montez. She's my sister. I'm here with her and our mother. Aw, she's blushing."

"I'm here with Troy and his parents. They seem to be getting along pretty well."

Isabella turned back, her smile growing. Chad led her outside. Isabella laughed and ran to the edge of the wooden deck. It was snowing, and her cheeks and nose began to turn a light pink. Chad smiled as she leaned against the railing. She was really pretty and, only meeting her moments earlier, he was begining to really like her. He laughed and went to stand beside her.

She began to ask him questions about his home and friends back in Alberqurque, New Mexico. The more he spoke the deeper and deeper the feeling in her stomache got. He in turn asked her questions. Chad though it cute that her cheeks turned a darker shade of red every time he smiled in her direction. Even though the feelings she had made her feel really warm ,she was shaking. Chad slipped and arm around her shoulders, looking away, trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

Isabella giggled. She leaned into his chest and continued to talk. She turned hearing her sister soft laugh. Chad, confused, followed Isabella's direction, keeping his arm around her shoulders. She led him over to Troy and Gabriella, her smile widening as Chad's arm slid down to her waist. She greeted her friend happily.

"Gabbi!"

"Bella? There you are. I've been looking for you since I got off stage. Have you been out here this whole time?" Gabriella asked.

"I tried looking for you!"

"Sure you did," Gabriella eyed Chad's hand tight against Isabella's side warily.

"Dude, there you are," Troy said, smacking Chad's free hand.

"Bella this is Troy. Troy, my sister Bella."

"And Gabriella that's Chad. I would introduce your sister but it seems they already...met."

Isabella and Chad's faces flushed. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"C'mon guys the coutdown is about to start."

Isabella watched Troy and Gabriella walked nearer the rail. IT began to snow again. She heard the count down start. She waited, intent on doing something. 5, 4, 3, 2,...1. At that moment Isabella turned, she locked eyes with Chad, stood on her tip toes and chrashed her lips into his. They stood like that a few moments. Isabella wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, pulling him closer as his arms tightened around her waist. She back off a minute later. With a grin she grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him slowly back into the lodge. She led him up to her's and Gabriella's room and sat him down on the couch.

He laughed at her cute faces and kissed her again. She pulled back after a moment, a look of sadness and confusion crossing her pretty features. She frowned and sat back on her knees. Chad held her hand tightly.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"What is going to happen tomorrow. You're leaving back to Alberqurque...and I'm going home. What about us? I really really like you Chad. You're different than the other guys I have known. Your special."

"I like you too, and your special to me too Bella. But I don't know. I guess we can call each other and see each other on breaks. We are going to have to see what happens."

Tears filled Isabella's eyes as she leaned forward. She pulled Chad into another kiss. IT became deeper and deeper. By the end of it, Isabella was in tears again, sobbing into Chad's chest. Gabriella let him stay with her that night, though Troy was a little irked the next morning at the sudden dissapearing act his friend pulled. Chad smiled at the tearfull Isabella. She was looking at him, but at her sister and Troy. She watched them hug each other goodby and exchange numbers. She smiled softly.

Chad turned her face to look at him, then kissed her softly. She sighed, but smiled anyways and hugged Chad. SHe gave him a number and e-mail

hen hugged him tightly.

"Don't forget me Chad Danforth." she whispered.

"As long as you don't forget me Isabella Montez." he replied.

She kissed him again. With a wave she climbed into the car with her family. HEr mother started the car. The girls turned and waved out the back window at the boys as the drove away. Isabella sighed.

"We'll see them again Bella. Don't worry."

"I hope your right Gabbi."


End file.
